ben10omniworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Water Hazard
Water Hazard is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an Orishan from the Andromeda galaxy. Appearance Water Hazard appears as a red mollusk-like alien. His eyes are green and his mouth does not move. Behind his legs and on the top of his arms, are small spikes that are grey. On his shoulders and legs there are black spots. On his hands there are port holes, which he uses to shoot water. Water Hazard has 4 fingers with claws on them and on his feet there is a grey spike. His lower torso is grey with 2 spikes on the side of them. He wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Water Hazard has an armored exoskeleton which protects his body from most types of damage, including radiation. Ultimate Aggregor once mentioned that this exoskeleton makes Water Hazard completely invulnerable, although it is confirmed this is not true. He possesses enhanced strength and can shoot pressurized water from the port holes in his hands. He can absorb moisture from the air with the holes in his hands. He can create a bubble shield to protect himself, even from laser attacks. Water Hazard can make a small water tornado, briefly levitate while shooting water blasts, and wield a large water whip to destroy several enemies around him. Water Hazard is able to control and manipulate water at will and even mold it into a wide variety of shapes. In Nemesis] it is revealed that Water Hazard can run fast. Weaknesses Although Water Hazard's armored exoskeleton allows him to feel little to no physical pain, he seems to be vulnerable to energy attacks. Omniworlds In Story Of Costin, he stopped the forest fire. In Return Of The Garbage Monster, he tried to burn the Garbage Monster by throwing very hot water but the Garbage Monster resisited it. In Master Control Part 2, he was defeated by Vulkanus when he threw him into the sea. In Another Sotoraggian, he spilled water on Eighteight's computers destroying them. In Ghost Power, he stopped the park fire which was created by the small explosion. In Movie Nemesis, He ran fast so that whenever Overlord aims he would always miss. overlord getting angry tries to attack him with his hands. Water Hazard uses water power and colls down the armor. Overlord tries to uses his beams but couldn't because his armor has been cooled down. Water Hazard takes advantage of the situation and defeats him with his punches. In Evil Assistant, he uses his hot water defeating the tetramand. In Goodbye Gwen And Kevin, he threw water on Trumbipulor's trunk so that he is not killed. He got tied by a rope. In The Start Of Evil War, he burned Gorvan and questioned him about how can they close the time portal. Suddenly, he is electrouded by Shockwave(Evil Ben). Appearances Omniworlds Story Of Costin(First Reappearance) Return Of The Garbage Monster Master Control Part 2 Another Sotoraggian Ghost Power Movie Nemesis Evil Assistant Goodbye Gwen And Kevin The Start Of Evil War Trivia In hindi his name is Pani Katara. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Blaster